oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Isle of Frozen Fire
Fe'dur island, also known as the Isle of frozen fire, is a moderately isolated frozen island with a single volcano and one of the harshest environments on the planet. Description A desolate land of ice and snow, the isle of Frozen Fire is possibly one of the most hostile locations to life known. So much so, that there is no local flora or fauna to speak of. All that exists here is rocks, snow, ice, and a massive volcano. The landscape, however dangerous it may be, is captivating. The ice that protrudes from under the snow gives off a light blue shine like flames dancing in the air. It is said that at night these glacial stalagmites turn to blue flames and dance under the moon. This is of course only tales from sailors who happen to avoid being drawn towards it, as any who approach are never heard from again. Over the island hangs a menacing white cloud that emanates from the volcano, casting the island into eternal shadow. the two islands just off the coast, Ohen and Balher, are accessible, though very dangerous as white dragons are known to inhabit these locations. It is rare to see a white dragon over the island itself as they tend to prefer remaining on the isles for unknown reasons. During the summer seasons the island experiences a heavy precipitation in the form of snow, hail, sleet, and freezing rain. All other seasons it is extremely windy and dry. History Sailors tell stories of an island of blue fire that draws in those of greed. Dragons tell a different tale, one of war and creation, and of vanity. Little exists in any records that tell of the island's history, and what does is guarded closely by those who possess it. It is odd though, that these records tell of an island flowing with heat and warm as the noonday sun in the desert. The oral history of the dragons tells of an island of great power and heat. An island where they created their greatest weapons to combat the Thii, yet fell to the vanity of being able to create such power. The dragons that tell this story now treat it as nothing more than a fable, a warning against the vanity of power. How true is this history, how much more is untold? The only way anyone will know now is to go there. Dangers The greatest dangers of the island are present in its weather. The extreme cold, enhanced by swift biting winds, would freeze the lungs of any normal creature within a minute of the first breath. There are other dangers present as well, the snow, sleet, hail, and freezing rain, during the summer months pose just as many problems to any who would dare to venture onto the island. While rare, white dragons do also venture into the island on occasion, but prefer to remain just outside the extreme weather attacking ships that get to close. Locations A list of locations in the Isle of Frozen fire. 'Frozen forge -' The sole volcano on the island. 'Balher - '''The island populated by white dragons and in perpetual snowfall. It is suggested that travelers avoid this island. 'Ohen - '''The island to the north that holds nothing of value, but is still yet very dangerous. Avoid anything that doesn't appear to be fully present. Category:Places